culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Three Outlaw Samurai
Three Outlaw Samurai (三匹の侍/Sanbiki no Samurai) is a 1964 Japanese chambara film by director Hideo Gosha.1 The film is an origin-story offshoot of the original Japanese television series of the same name. The film involves a wandering ronin (Tetsuro Tamba) who finds himself involved with two other samurai (Isamu Nagato and Mikijiro Hira) who are hired to execute a band of peasants who have kidnapped the daughter of a corrupt magistrate.1 Contents 1 Cast 2 Release 3 Reception 4 Notes 5 External links Cast Tetsuro Tamba as Sakon Shiba Isamu Nagato as Kyojuro Sakura Mikijirō Hira as Einosuke Kikyo Yoshiko Kayama as Oyasu Kyoko Aoi as Omitsu Hisashi Igawa as the Magistrate Kamatari Fujiwara as Jinbê Release The film was released in Japan in 1964. On February 14, 2012, the Criterion Collection released a DVD and Blu-ray disc of the film.1 Reception Bilge Ebiri, commissioned by Criterion Collection to write an essay on the film, wrote:2 "Three Outlaw Samurai is a supremely confident big-screen debut, whose surface simplicity masks a scathing vision of society lurking beneath. In some ways, it recalls Kurosawa's samurai narratives, with its tale of renegade rōnin who come to the aid of the dispossessed. But Gosha's personal obsessions are all over the film, particularly in his depiction of the loss of honor through blind loyalty (and its liberating opposite, the regaining of honor by betrayal), and in the sharp contrast he makes between the refined, comforting worlds of power and social duty and the wild, almost animalistic existence of those who choose freedom. And unlike Kurosawa, whose characters tend to be classically drawn and endlessly layered, Gosha often works in broad strokes: his characters are archetypes, which he then deconstructs and plays off one another. A samurai can go from fighting alongside a group to fighting against them in one brief shot, as in Three Outlaw Samurai. These characters may be simple, but Gosha’s real interest is in the portrait of society he is creating—and that is anything but." Glenn Erickson, in an article for Turner Classic Movies published after the Criterion Collection Blu-ray release, wrote:3 "It's an impressively well-told story with interesting characters and a surprise in every scene. Gosha and his writers Keiichi Abe and Eizaburo Shiba work clever games with the standard samurai archetypes: all are present, yet they refuse to accept their traditional roles. Gosha's thriller soon lets us know that it is not going to be yet another simplistic morality play about honor and loyalty....Gosha makes Three Outlaw Samurai a thorough critique of authoritarian society and the traditional honor code of the samurai. In Gosha's view the oppressive forces are money, power and class. The magistrate subscribes to no code except his own convenience and prestige. The only honor to be found in is therefore the opposition of unjust authority." Notes 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "Three Outlaw Samurai". Criterion Collection. Retrieved November 15, 2011. 2.Jump up ^ Ebiri, Bilge (February 14, 2012). "Three Outlaw Samurai: The Disloyal Bunch". Criterion Collection. Retrieved 2013-12-04. 3.Jump up ^ Erickson, Glenn. "Three Outlaw Samurai - The 1964 Debut Film of Hideo Gosha". Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved 2013-12-04. External links Three Outlaw Samurai at AllMovie Three Outlaw Samurai at the Internet Movie Database Category:1964 action films Category:Japanese-language films Category:1960s drama films Category:1960s action films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese drama films Category:Japanese black-and-white films Category:Samurai films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films directed by Hideo Gosha Category:1960s Japanese film stubs